The New Boy
by Bookworm5599
Summary: Annabeth hated her life. She was teased rotten and bullied in school for no reason, and she had no friends. That is, until the new boy came. Percabeth, maybe more pairings later on. Rated K for possible kissing.


Okay, so this is my very first story, so it may not be great. I'm also not American, so I dont know what high school is like. What I know about it is mainly from fanfics, and watching High School Musical when I was younger. Many apologys for everything I get wrong ( including spelling, grammer and punctuation).

Chapter 1: Annabeth POV

Annabeth woke up, and immediately felt sick. It was the start of a new school year, after two heavenly months with just her and her books. She had hoped the summer would never end, yet here she was, on the first day of school, wishing that the calendar was wrong, and she still had a few more days.

"Annabeth, get up before you're late for school!" Okay, so it was defiantly a school day. Annabeth groaned as she pulled herself out of bed. She had a quick shower, before dressing in jeans, her favorite grey shirt with the owl on the back, and a light blue hoodie. She tied her blonde hair up into a ponytail, grabbed her book bag from the chair in the corner of the room, and ran down the stairs.

She paused before she went into the kitchen, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Hi Dad!" she exclaimed, putting as much enthusiasm as she could into those two words.

"Hi honey. Excited for school?" her dad replied.

"I can't wait!" Annabeth said as she buttered herself some toast. "Can I walk to school today?"

Her dad glanced out the window, and said, "Of course, its absolutely beautiful out."

"Gotta go, before I'm late!" Annabeth exclaimed. She hugged her two little brothers Bobby and Matthew, before running out the door.

She waited until she was out of sight from the house before sprinting to school. " Maybe," she thought," Maybe if I get there early, I can be in t classroom while they are coming in."

However, she had no such luck. As she ran in the doors, and picked up her timetable and locker key, she saw Her coming in. She walked to the office window where Annabeth was. Annabeth immediately began to panic. If She saw Annabeth there, She would defiantly do or say something hurt and embarrass her. Annabeth was hoping to bypass that for a while, at least until she had a friend or two. Annabeth pulled up the hood on her hoodie, and set off down the corridor towards her locker.

As she reached her years lockers, she realised she had never checked what number her locker was. She pulled her locker key from her pocket. 358, it said on the key tag. She walked down the corridor, checking the numbers on the lockers. 356...357...358. She opened her locker, and put all her books in. She then looked at her timetable.

Annabeth Chase

8:30-9:15 Maths

9:20-9:55 English

10:00-10:45 Foreign Languages

10:50-11:35 P.E.

11:40-12:00 Break

12:05-12:50 History

12:55- 1:40 Lunch

1:45-2:30 Science

2:35-3:20 Art/ Technical Graphics / Home ec.

3:25-4:10 Geography

4:10-5:10 Afterschool clubs

Annabeth pulled her Maths and English books out from her locker. Foreign languages was in the classroom nearest to her locker, so she could get them out later.

She looked into her bag to check that she had all her books, when a tall person who was reading his timetable walked into her. Her bag, timetable and locker key crashed to the ground. "Omygoshimsosorry!" the tall boy said. He picked up her belongings and handed them to her. "Thank you" Annabeth replied.

"I'm Percy." said the boy. "Percy Jackson. I'm new here. Could you show me where the maths classroom is?"

"I'm Annabeth. I'm going to maths first too, and we're going to be late if we don't hurry. C'mon, the classrooms this way." She shut her locker and started walking down the corridor. She reached the classroom and said to Percy, "Maths is here, English is in that room there, and the P.E. hall is that way."

Suddenly, She came walking around the corner, flanked by two girls on either side. Annabeth bolted into the classroom, sitting in the first seat she saw. She pulled out her books while She walked in, taking a seat on the other side of the classroom. Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief, She hadn't noticed her yet.

The teacher came into the classroom. "Hello class," she said. "My name is Ms. Dodds. We have a new student today. Percy, please come up and introduce yourself." Percy walked to the front of the class, from where he had been standing next to the door." I'm Percy," he began. "I moved from New York to California because my mom got a better job."

"Percy, you can sit..." scanned the room. The only empty seat was next to Annabeth."Next to Miss Chase."

"Who is Miss Chase?" Percy asked. Ms. Dodds rolled her eyes, before answering:" Annabeth Chase. That one there." She pointed at Annabeth, quite rudely, Annabeth thought. Percy slid into the seat, and flashed Annabeth a quick smile.

He then looked around the room. He saw Her and She waved at him, batting her eyelashes ,with a simpering smile on her face. It made me feel sick. Apparently Percy felt the same. When he turned around, he actually looked scared! I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. I had a feeling that this year, school was going to be very different.

Slightly cheesy ending ;)... well anyway please review, tell me if I got anything wrong. If I get a review at all, I will continue the story. Hold up, that's not fair, seeing as there are two people who will defiantly review. Okay, three reviews.

My Review Rule:

For the first five chapters, you can tell me what I get wrong as harshly as you want. You can say what you truthfully think about my story. And to my non-internet friends who are reading this, you can tell the truth too. I give you full permission to say it all.

From Bianca.

( Thats not my real name but she was my favorite character, so now my name is Bianca. Temporarily.)


End file.
